


Here

by FlorBexter



Category: HIStory2-越界 | HIStory2: Boundary Crossing (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Tumblr Prompt, Yuhao is bad at communicating, our favourite volleball gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlorBexter/pseuds/FlorBexter
Summary: Yu Hao turned around sharply and, for a moment, was just able to stare at Zi Xuan. It always threw him how mature Zi Xuan looked since he had entered university. As if - after he wore his high school uniform for the last time - a transformation had taken place.
Relationships: Qiu Zixuan/Xia Yuhao
Comments: 1
Kudos: 104





	Here

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet had been part of the Zi Xuan x Yu Hao Ficlet compilation which doesn't exist anymore. I decided to separate the chapters into their own stories. No further editing has been done.

**Here**

Yu Hao felt the pain when he made a pause, as a sharp twinge travelled up his arm and he looked down at his hand and saw the redness on his palm down to his wrist.

He shook his arm in irritation and tried to get rid of the pulsing sensation. Sweat burned in his eyes and he just wanted to throw the ball against the wall and see it explode there.

He was annoyed at being angry and it angered him even more that he couldn’t get rid of those feelings with hours and hours of training. He picked up one of the balls laying around him and struck it, it flew in a smooth arch across the net. The thud echoed loud through the empty hall.

“Your aim is a bit off.”

Yu Hao turned around sharply and, for a moment, was just able to stare at Zi Xuan. It always threw him how mature Zi Xuan looked since he had entered university. As if - after he wore his high school uniform for the last time - a transformation had taken place.

“That’s why I train,” Yu Hao answered and bend down to pick up the balls. He didn’t need to look at Zi Xuan to see how the teasing smile turned into a puzzled frown. Normally, Yu Hao would smile from ear to ear when he saw Zi Xuan but today he couldn’t. He really couldn’t.

After a moment Zi Xuan moved and helped Yu Hao throwing the balls in the crate. He wore his new brown coat and Yu Hao had to bite his lips otherwise he would have chided him for wearing street shoes in the sports hall. He felt his bitterness like bile in his throat.

Yu Hao picked up the last ball and was too slow when Zi Xuan spotted his arm, before he could twist around Zi Xuan had already pinned him against the crate.

“What did you do?”

Yu Hao tried to pull his arm back but Zi Xuan held on.

“Nothing.”

“Nothing? Did you beat your arm against the net pole for an hour?”

“I just trained.”

“Like a newbie?”

“I said it’s nothing!”

Yu Hao stumbled backwards as he pulled his arm back with enough force to take the crate with him a few steps. Zi Xuan stared at him and Yu Hao felt shame and frustration bubbling up in him.

“It’s nothing,” he repeated himself. “I’m going to close up the hall, I promised the janitor.”

+++

Yu Hao let the water ran over his wrist until the sting of the cold was worse than the pain. Maybe his skin would stay red permanently. It certainly felt like it.

He had no idea if Zi Xuan was waiting for him outside and it made him want to hide in the bathroom forever. Zhen Wen must have texted him. Yu Hao’s information had been that Zi Xuan would be in the library all night to learn for his first midterm exams.

He was going to kick Zhen Wen’s ass tomorrow— a hand appeared in his field of vision and Zi Xuan turned off the tap.

“You should put anti-inflammatory cream on it,” he said and this time his grip was unrelenting and _felt_ stubborn. Yu Hao knew that he had no other option than to stay still and let Zi Xuan apply the cream.

He wore his new brown coat. And he wore his hair differently. Yu Hao hadn’t known that Zi Xuan even owned hair gel but here he was, his fringes gone, and the new side parting made his face more open and friendly. Yu Hao had no idea when Zi Xuan had decided to style his hair differently. He had no idea when he had bought the new coat, which made him look like an adult, made his shoulders even broader, made him out of reach.

They hadn’t seen each other in three weeks and Yu Hao had the feeling he had no idea who this… _man_ was in front of him. He threw a quick look in the mirror. His sweaty hair fell into his face and his sports uniform made him look like he was twelve.

The cream soothed his skin and Zi Xuan’s finger felt nice. He was always so gentle. Except when his stubborn streak came out then he could hold tight like a dog with a bone.

“A-Hao,” Zi Xuan said and intertwined his fingers with Yu Hao’s. As always that made his heart start to race. At least that hadn’t changed.

“What is going on? Did you get a bad grade?”

Yu Hao shook his hand, tried to free his fingers but Zi Xuan held on tight.

“Do you have trouble with your mum?”

Yu Hao shook his head again and made a startled sound as Zi Xuan pushed him back against the sink.

“Trouble at your part-time job?”

Slowly, Yu Hao shook his head. His heart raced, and his annoyance couldn’t wipe out the longing he felt. He _missed_ Zi Xuan.

He surged forward and kissed Zi Xuan and there was this voice in his head again, spewing doubt about everything but then Zi Xuan _fell_ into the kiss as if he had wanted nothing more as if he ached the same way Yu Hao ached. And even though he felt like he wanted to kiss Zi Xuan hard and deep he couldn’t. He cradled Zi Xuan’s face with one hand and kissed him with a softness that surprised him. He couldn’t stop the butterfly kisses, soft and just almost there on the corners of Zi Xuan’s lips.

After, he embraced Zi Xuan tightly, burying his face in Zi Xuan’s neck, feeling the soft wool of the coat on his cheek.

“A-Hao?”

Yu Hao didn’t answer.

“It’s okay,” Zi Xuan murmured after a moment and hugged him back fiercely. “I’m here. I’m here.”

He was. 


End file.
